Isham
Isham is a former Zakarum bishop and member of the Rune Rogues. Isham was discreetly caught aiding and embedding a rapist in the Skovos Isle by Alec Kylar, and was coerced to abandon his religious authority and forced into a year of servitude. Isham began a journey of redemption during The Skycutter Conflict and The Quest of the Forgotten Kingdom in which he earned praise for his heroic deeds. History Isham was born and raised in Kingsport, Westmarch. Upon entering service to the Zakarum Church, he quickly learned the aspect of humility and the passion to help others. In 1265, He was granted into the Zakarum church. The Westmarch hierarchy recognized his piety despite his age, alas Isham was among the youngest men to become bishop. Isham was a protegee to many high priest members of the Zakarum, and was among the many to receive an upbringing through Zakarum doctrine. Prior to becoming a religious leader, Isham wandered the regions of Westmarch as a pilgrim, observing many skirmishes and battles during the War of the Black King. Skovos Pilgrimage In 1268, Isham was tasked at the quest of pilgrimage. Choosing the Skovos Isles as his destination, Isham traveled to the city of Avalon, a large port city and haven for traveling merchants. Isham met briefly with Queen Xaera in the capital of Temis; their, he received approval by the Amazon Queen to construct a Zakarum church and spread gospel, so long as he preaches only within the confines of the city and nowhere else on the islands. By 1269, Isham, along with laborers and followers, finished building a church. His efforts were heavily praised by the denizens of Avalon and his peers. He made enemies however, and many of the Askari disliked the religion of the Western Nations. Isham became very outspoken against the Oracle Caste, and before long political strife became a constant struggle. As he cemented himself in Avalon as a religious authority, Isham received several people during confession, and among them he met Kholen, a serial rapist. Isham was sympathetic for Kholen and kept his crimes a secret. On one such occasion, Isham hid Kholen in the church basement after he raped an Askari woman and was pursued by city guard. Isham remained confident that he could cure Kholen as well as many other sinners, and felt they did not need to be condemned but instead forgiven for their sins. As a result, Isham made it his personal goal to help others find redemption, at the risk of being arrested by the Amazon caste for aiding criminals and lawbreakers. He did, however, turn in killers to the authorities or anyone who displayed a violent or destructive nature excluding Kholen. Captured & Condemned In the summer of 1271, Kholen was captured by the Rune Rogues and brought to Alec Kylar who was visiting the Skovos Isle on business. Due to Alec's mind reading, he learned through Kholen, a serial rapist, that Isham was responsible for aiding and embedding him. Isham was brought before Alec and was threatened and ordered to leave Avalon and return to the Western nations with him in order to prevent conflict of interest between the Askari. Coerced to join Alec's servitude rather than be turned in and executed by the Amazon Caste, Isham and Kholen were separated, the latter's fate unknown, and the priest was forced to abandon his religious authority, alas he was drafted as a member of the Rune Rogues. His sudden departure of Avalon went unannounced, as many people assumed he willingly abandoned the Zakarum church for personal reasons. Isham did not deduce that Alec was a mind reader until after he swore an oath to serve him. In the time of Isham's service to Alec, the Dark Templar made sure that Isham made no formal contact to the Zakarum church or its hierarchy. During his initially hazing into group, Isham had to be under constant surveillance; his mental torture caused by Alec on a daily basis created constant suicidal thoughts. It took weeks of adjustment before Isham became formidable to join Alec and the Rune Rogues in their daily duties. The Rune Rogues Upon returning to the Western Nations with Alec, Isham reluctantly became a member of the Rune Rogues. Alec and several members, including Sir Willem Grandison, began training him to use blades and weaponry, and before long Isham became exceedingly skilled in combat efficiency. He was also forced to give medical aid to his comrades through holy magic and utilization of an Io rune. Isham took part in the brooding war in Alderwood that centered around Skycutter. Upon his first engagement with a hostile belligerent, Isham was nearly killed when he threw down his weapon and attempted to flee. Sir Willem, his leader, humiliated Isham after the skirmish had ended by coercing him to kill an unarmed enemy opponent. The event lead Isham into temporary shock and despair, and forever despised Sir Willem after that. However, in the months that follower during and after the Alderwood crisis, Isham became more tolerable to killing when absolutely necessary. After the crisis ended in Alderwood due to the Rune Rogue's accomplished efforts, Isham bared witness to Sir Maxmillian's retrieval of the holy artifact Skycutter, which was later given to the Queen of the Skovos Isles; this made a lasting image in Isham's mind that alowed him to understand the purpose of the Rune Rogues and the benefit they bring to aiding others. It was after Isham's acceptance and commitment to the Rune Rogues when Alec began placing his trust into the former priest. What was once a bitter and coerced service, Isham eventually came to admire and even befriend Alec and Sir Willem for their hospitality. In early January of 1272, Isham took part in massacring the Stonewood Marauders, a vicious gang of raiders, on the orders of Alec. It was during this time when Isham began to understand Alec's motives and securing balancing within Sanctuary; he viewed the killings as a journey into redemption. Isham contributed in the Quest of the Fallen Kingdom in which he saved Alec from death and aided in the fight against the Baroness and later Charun the Forgotten. His peers noted his dedication at riding Khanduras of the demonic presence. His pivotal actions during the Dance of Sword and Actions, as well as his service in the Battle of the Forgotten Kingdom, earned him recognition and reduced time to his forced service. After one year of service, Isham backed down from the Rune Rogues due to his completed oath to Alec. Isham was aloud to keep the Io rune, but refrained from keeping contact with his former comrades in hopes of putting that chapter of his life away. He returned to public eye when he began volunteering service to the communities of Westmarch, and continued pilgrimage by wandering through Khanduras. To Unseat a Conquer Character and Appearance Isham has a strong sense of piety to his demeanor. He does, however, hold a selfish and sinister attitude in private, and will often times be condescending towards others he deems unworthy of his presence. After he was began serving under Alec Kylar, Isham grew bitter and hostile. Despite his complications with Alec, Isham learned the errors of his ways and was secretly thankful towards his captor for ridding his sins.